


Revelations

by HousesofthePagey



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Robert Plant - Fandom, jimbert - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HousesofthePagey/pseuds/HousesofthePagey
Summary: When a revelation sudden becomes totally clear the results can be too much to sort through yourself.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> After losing my muse for a very long time I'm dipping my toes into independent writing again. Please be gentle, but leave comments/thoughts/etc. I hope you enjoy it.

This was just all too much for James Patrick Page to comprehend. He turned to his guitar, to smoking and the never-ending bottles of Jack that seemed to refill every time he brought it up to his lips to keep the edge off. Despite his best efforts though a lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him by ways of a snappy attitude and short temper which led to him being in the tricky position he found himself in now.

They had been at an after-party having finished a show not even a few hours before hand. Led Zeppelin was currently overseas in the United States meaning they had audiences of epic levels and the rush of the show mixed with his lack of sleep plus liquor meant for quick thoughts off a sharp tongue. What he said he couldn’t recall, but the tension that hung pregnant in the air couldn’t be ignored. Whatever it was happened to be so out of character that Bonzo had dragged him outside under the guise of getting Jimmy some air to try and talk to his friend. It was clear that Jimmy was more stressed out than usual and while his friend really was simply trying to help the guitarist was stubborn and having none of it until Bonzo said something that made his head snap.

 

_“What was that again?!”_

_“You’re distracted Jimmy. You’re heads not in the game. Something’s got you all bent out of shape and I’m worried if we don’t sort it out you’re going to go crazy.”_

 

What Bonzo could ever be talking about he had no idea until the Golden God was gracing them with his bright, bubbly self. His curls bounced as he stopped moving from his brisk pace, settling back into place as if never having moved at all. That’s when Bonzo caught Jimmy’s gaze glance over and felt the older man’s entire disposition shift for a second. He saw that grief-stricken

look twist Jimmy for just long enough for everything to click into place. _“Jesus Christ Jimbo is that what this is about?”_

His stomach knotted and he had Bonzo up against the wall. Robert, totally unaware of the non-verbal exchange that just took place, threw himself in between the two men and placed his hands on Jimmy’s shoulders which made him recoil back a little too obviously. The hurt on the singer’s face felt worse than a punch to the face and Jimmy was gone, grabbing a cab back to their hotel and making short work up to their wing and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

 

You would have to be sexually dead inside to not find something about Robert Anthony Plant attractive. The man was cut like a Greek god and radiated sunshine and love. He couldn’t recall how many times Robert’s singing brought him to a state of mental clarity, how those tight pants caused him to tent in his own even on stage, and the way the man moaned on stage filled his head with such lusting thoughts that he could barely keep in line to wait until he was alone somehow to work out a raging erection his friend has caused.

And then you brought the other side of Robert into play. The man was sweeter than the most sugary of treats and had a heart so full of light and love Jimmy had no idea how he didn’t spontaneously combust from it all.

But Robert was his best friend and there was no guarantee that he was actually attracted to men. Flirting was one thing and completely harmless. Robert flirted with everyone. He had probably flirted with Jimmy but he was too thick to notice it. What if this love for Robert destroyed their friendship? That would have destroyed him faster than any indulgence would have. The thought of it was just too much but one he couldn't esape..

 

By the time Robert made it to Jimmy’s room the man had half a bottle of Jack and three cigarettes under his belt. He weaseled the extra key card out of Grant by telling him he was worried about his best friend and from the looks of the state of the room he wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t that there were things thrown everywhere and physically it was a mess but the vibe of the room was so negative it was stifling. Running a hand through a bed of thick curls Robert locked the door behind him and moved to corner Jimmy to a wall, one hand one either side of his head. “ _What is going on James?”_

 

James. Robert never addressed him by his full name unless things were serious.

 

“ _Hello? I know you’re in there. I know you’re listening. James…Jimmy…Pagey… Talk to me please. I’m worried about you.”_

 

The sadness in Robert’s voice was almost too much for him to bear. This was all his fault because he somehow stumbled into feelings he felt he didn’t deserve to have. Not for Robert.

 

_“Pagey I need you to talk to me…PLEASE.”_

 

“ _I LOVE YOU.”_ Oh gods there it was. The words flew right out of his mouth and there was no taking them back. And then Robert started to laugh. What the hell was he laughing about?! This was serious. Couldn’t he tell by the despair written all over his face? Or was it that ridiculous to him that it was comical?

 

_“James Patrick Page you are without a doubt the most tightly wound man that I have ever met,”_ Robert teased, letting some of his fingers wrap around the tips of the other man’s dark curls. He studied the raven haired man for a moment before leaning in to carefully touch his lips to ones wrought with stress and when Jimmy didn’t pull away he let the light kiss linger. When he pulled away there was a soft smile on the singer’s face and Jimmy seemed to have eased back from that mental ledge he knew the other man was teetering on.

“ _But…”_

“ _Oh seriously Jimmy what did you think was going to happen? That I was going to hear you out and bolt?”_ When the older man nodded Robert’s heart broke and he led him one hand in his own to the bed where he sat side ways to face him. He kept one hand holding Jimmy’s, their fingers laced together as the other cupped his cheek. His thumb caressed the soft light skin reassuringly, his words firm but quiet given how close they were together. “ _I have never been more connected to another soul the way I have you. You get me on every level and while we may not be the same in every aspect there is always that mutual love and respect regardless. So take ease dearest Pagey because you’re not alone. If I had known you were this torn up about everything I would have approached you sooner. I don’t love you; I’m in love with you come what may.”_

 

If anything else was spoken he didn’t hear it, he was too busy crying into the singer’s barren chest. There was a feeling of such a heavy weight having been lifted from his spirit that Jimmy wasn’t even aware of baring down on him and  before long he was out cold in the safety of those warm, loving arms he so desperately wanted to never leave.

 


End file.
